She's Prohibited He's Off Limits
by Lizzie.Darcy-Bella.Edward
Summary: Modern P&P. Darcy is the new music teacher and Lizzy is a senior student. Attraction was instant but how will they overcome the barrier of teacher/student? With no pride nor prejudice to stand in their way will they get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**BennetPOV**

It's my first day of senior year and I'm pretty excited, my best friend Lottie said that there's going to be a new teacher who is drop dead gorgeous although my bet is that it's some middle aged man that's been busy in his youth and thinks he has still got it. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see besides nothing interesting ever happens in this town.

As I was dwelling on things Lottie stopped the car and we both got out, stepping into Netherfield High. My eyes wandered across the car park and playground taking in all the students whilst Lottie was babbling on excited about some gossip she heard from her mum whom is one of the worst gossipers on the planet, next to my mum of course.

Lottie stopped abruptly in mid sentence, I turned to see what had her attention and followed her gaze to a boy looking about our age; he had strawberry blonde hair with the biggest grin I have ever seen and a similar looking woman standing near him except she had a rather large frown on her face.

" Hey Lot, who is that guy? He sure doesn't look old enough to be that new teacher"

" Lizzy! Haven't you been paying attention to me? That's Chase Bingley, he's in our year you know I've been talking about him all morning."

"Oh ok, who's that snobby looking girl next to him?"

"Clarissa Bingley, she's the new office lady and Chase's older sister."

"Wow, aren't they opposites!"

"Yeah, come on let's go see what classes we have together."

Lottie dragged me to the front office to check out our classes and it turns out we only have PE together but that was ok since we had lunch together. Not long after, the bell rang and we both headed our separate ways for roll call.

Upon opening the door I saw all the younger kids chirping on about the holidays so I headed to the back and pulled out my iPod to drown out the annoying chatter of everyone else.

Not long after, the door swung open and a very tall and intimidating man walked in. He looked extremely handsome with a well built figure and curly chocolate brown hair and amazing green eyes and did I mention that he was young? I just realised that I was unashamedly staring at him only to notice the rest of the class was doing the same thing. So, this must be the new teacher Lottie was talking about, well I do have to agree that he is drop dead gorgeous.

Turning my attention back to the front, I saw him about to speak. His whole presence was very demeaning but I find it kind of sexy at the same time. Wait, what? Sexy! What has come over me? He's a teacher, t.e.a.c.h.e.r off limits Lizzy!

" Good morning I am Mr Darcy"

I pulled myself out of thoughts to hear those simple words spoken like a serenade. Oh my goodness, not only does this guy look like a god he talks like he's a poet.*Swoon*

Mr Darcy was skimming his eyes over the class when his eyes met mine. OMG.

**DarcyPOV**

I was starting my new job today at Netherfield High as a music teacher. It's my first year out of University but I'm confident because I know that I'll be fine.

I heard the bell ring so I walked swiftly through the corridors to my class that I had for roll call. After walking through the door I introduced myself only to find that everyone was staring at me except for one person up the back that was looking at everyone's faces.

Since everyone was looking at me I decided to take a look at the class that I would have for this year. Up the front were the usual smarter kids and towards the middle were all the girls who were batting their eyes at me and re-adjusting the clothing. Gross. I continued my gaze where I saw a group of boys up the back snickering at the girls in front of them. I wasn't all that fazed until I met a pair of the most extraordinary eyes, they were hazel and they were staring right back at me. I roamed my eyes over this girl; she had long mahogany curly hair and she had a beautiful face with naturally pink lips, she was wearing light wash jeans and a Beatles shirt with red converse. She was gorgeous. I knew that I had to look away but before I did I sent a small smile her way before turning my attention back to everyone else. She's a student pull yourself together, you cannot think of her like that!

" I am a new teacher here and I specialise in music, I shall also be your roll call teacher this year."

Well, I suppose I should learn all their names so perhaps we can do a bit a self introduction.

" Ok, how about we learn some names. I will point to you, you tell me your name, your year and something about yourself, deal?" Most of them nodded their heads so I decided to pick out one of the kids in front of me, he was pretty unfortunate looking so I thought I'd get it over with.

"My name is Ernest Collins, I am in year 12 and I am extremely good at solving problems that involve computer codes and also mathematical problems, my tutor Mrs De Bourg says so." Okay, he was as weird as I thought and I can't believe he's in year 12 he's small. Next I picked one of the girls.

"Oh, um hey there! My name is like Lana Bennet, I'm in year 8 and I like totally hooked up with Josh over summer. But I'm not with him anymore so, you know, I'm free!" She said with fake enthusiasm and suggestiveness.

Whoa. I cannot believe I'm stuck with these kids they're sure an interesting lot. I picked one of the boys up the back.

" Hey man, I'm Denny and I scored with the chicks over summer! How about you, did you get any? Oh, and I'm in year 11." I sent him a scowl and moved on to the gorgeous girl in the back. Wait, no Darcy she is your student it is strictly professional.

"And you?" I asked gesturing to her. She was about to speak when the bell went, she wasn't leaving until I found out her name. I watched as put her iPod away, packed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Most of the class had already left so as she walked up the front of the classroom I made contact with her eyes and it was no less astounding than before. She stopped and turn to face me fully, I walked over to her and I could feel this force pulling me to her.

"Hello, I never did find out your name." I spoke so quietly that I doubted she could hear me.

"I know." Her voice was like an angel, I wonder if she sings.

"You know mine so surely I can know yours."

" Very well Mr Darcy, my name is Miss Bennet. You won't have much luck finding my first name though."She added a light chuckle at the end.

"And why is that?" She is very confusing.

And then she laughed, it was beautiful. It was hypnotic.

" You shall see Mr Darcy, you shall see. Goodbye Sir."

"Wait, I have class in room 37 do you know where that is?"

"Yes. " She then turned around and walked out the door. What a confusing woman. As I was gathering my things I heard the door open, in the doorway stood a very confident Miss Bennet with a satisfied smirk on her face. I must have still looked very confused because when she saw my face her smirk grew.

" Mr D, here is my friend Lottie. She is in your class and I'm sure that she would be happy to show you the way. Next to Miss Bennet stood a smaller girl with brown hair and brown eyes she looked like a nice person so I decided to smile at her and look back over to her enigma of a friend.

"Thankyou Miss Bennet, thankyou Lottie. Oh you will need a late note won't you?"

"No thanks Mr D."

"Mr D? Where'd you come up with that Miss Bennet? And I'll write you a note just in case"

" I'm fine trust me and I hate being called Miss Bennet. So, you call me B and I call you D. Is that a deal?" What a strange girl. Throughout our conversation her friend Lottie stood there watching us with a small smile on her face. Hmm. I think I might be able to get some information from her.

" Ok B, now let's get to class because we're late already c'mon." She had a triumphant smile on her face as she walked out the door to wherever she may be heading. I shook my head to try and rid B from my thoughts, it wasn't working.

**BennetPOV**

D is a very strange guy, he won't find out my name because there's five Miss Bennets at Netherfield thanks to all my sisters and I made Lottie swear to not speak a word about me. I won't need a pass because I have Mr Hurst wrapped around my fingers, he won't care if I'm late.

I still can't believe D, he is so strange and his eyes! Oh my gosh his eyes are incredible. Wait, am I crushing on a teacher? No, I can't that's ridiculous. Crap. I am, ok just rid Mr Darcy from your thoughts no thinking about how you want to kiss him right now. NO! I have got to get him out of my head, this is not good!

The rest of my morning classes was spent trying to get D out of my head but it most definitely was not working!

**DarcyPOV**

I am to have senior music class this afternoon for the rest of the day so hopefully they're a good class. I wonder if B will be in that class, maybe I could get her in the music storeroom and WHOA stop Darcy you have to stop! This is not healthy.

Think clean thoughts, Aunt Catherine, cousin Anne, B in a swim suit. No! Good gosh snap out of it Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Hi, thank you for the great feedback in your reviews. I really appreciate them, here goes chapter 2...

BennetPOV

After my encounter with D that morning, I was shocked at myself for flirting with him. I mean honestly, flirting with a new teacher isn't the best idea that I have ever had! My mind was in frenzy all day after Lottie told me that he's my music teacher. Why can't fate just let my hormones rest a little, jeez? The man is in my thoughts enough without having to see him constantly.

The hallways were bustling with high school kids giggling and chatting on their way to their next class. I was making my way to my locker when I felt a greasy hand slide around my wrist making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, alerting me of his presence. Ernest Bartholomew Collins, aka my personal creep and stalker. Taking a step back in an attempt to discreetly remove my wrist from his tentacle, claw, talon 'hand'; whichever takes your fancy and looked up to see him looking up at me. If he was making no physical contact with me and I had filed a restraining order already, this could be quite amusing since his head doesn't even reach my shoulders**. **Unfortunately, he was still theremolesting my wrist whilst trying to look cocky and sexy. I was planning an escape plan or fast suicide, whichever was first available.

"My dear, dear, dear Elizabeth. How fortunate am I, to be the privileged one to happen upon you in a setting such as this. It is quite unexpected, my love." His voice was congested and gross, it hadn't even broken yet.

"Collins, we go to the same school, we're in the same year, and we're practically in the same classes. Heck, your locker is next to mine! This is hardly unexpected, now please move." I'm in no mood to talk to him when Ms Taylor will have my head if I'm late to maths again.

"Ah, yes but I was just going to ask yo..."

"No, Collins. Leave me be, now if you'll excuse me." He never gave up, sending me disturbing pictures of himself, love poems and even paintings of me. It was annoying the heck out of me!

Moving past Ernest, I ran to maths getting there just in time.

DarcyPOV

My first classes went well, only juniors so they were nothing to worry about. B was still in my head but I knew it was just an interest in her umm ah her...shirt? Yeah, the shirt. Of course......Jeez! Who am I kidding? I'm obviously interested in her but for pure educational reasons. Right?

Clarissa Bingley has been following me. It scares me. Her glowing orange skin, yellow hair, purple eyes and beach ball breasts weren't the characteristics of my ideal of a woman. I suppose she reminded me of a transvestite chimpanzee, atleast her Halloween costume is sorted!

I have been staying with my old friend Ben Hurst and his wife Lorianne. Clarissa and Chase Bingley are Lorianne's siblings that technically own the house but I'm the Hurst's guest. Unfortunately, not only do I have to put up with Clarissa at work but I live with her too. Chase is a good guy though; we get along really well, almost better than Hurst and I.

"Will Darling! Willy, over here!" Oh no. Clarissa has found yet another reason to come and see me. Her voice is so high and...deadly.

"Willikins, in seventh and eighth period today there's a senior meeting and you're on roster to supervise. Guess what darling! I'm on roster too!" Please kill me now.

After a long and tiresome attempt of getting rid of the Trans Chimp, she finally left. Leaving me to prepare for tomorrow's lessons, since my senior class will be at the meeting.

BennetPOV

After sitting in maths I went to lunch sitting with my friends under our tree. It wasn't technically our tree but it might as well have been, we did write our names on it.

My older sister Julia was sitting talking with that Chase boy I saw this morning. Both were so captivated by the conversation that I doubted a tsunami could wake them up to reality. Deciding to leave them alone, I went to sit with George Wickham. George had only been at Netherfield for 3 or 4 months but he was a great guy and he fitted in well.

"Hey George"

"Oh, hey Lizzy. Have you met the new teacher yet, he's a total prick."

"George, just because you got detention for sleeping in class doesn't mean that Mr Darcy is a prick."

None of us know anything about George's past but we leave the topic alone, he's a good friend.

"But Lizzy, I didn't. Seriously, this guy is horrible."

"Ok, whatever George. Tell me later."

I wasn't too interested in what he had to say at that moment because Julia had just broken out of her trance with Chase. Unfortunately, the interruption that broke their moment was anything but pleasant.

A 'woman' who wore gigantic cheetah print heels, a tight purple lycra skirt with a matching top came storming over to Chase demanding to know where her dog went. Her skin was orange it almost looked...radioactive? She had purple contacts that clashed horribly with her fluoro green eye shadow and her hair; well I suppose she took bleaching to a whole new level. Her face was quite obviously the result of a cosmetic disaster and her breasts could have kept the Titanic afloat. I could have pitied this woman if she was perhaps 60 years old but she looked no more than 32.

As for the dog, a small helpless creature trotted along carrying a pigeon in its mouth. Little Miss Artificial was going to have a heart attack when she saw it! Ha! My suspicions didn't disappoint me either.

"Oh my little princess there you are! Come to Mummy, good girl!"

Obviously her eye sight isn't perfect but I can't wait to see her reaction when she sees the pigeon.

"Honey, there you are. I was so worr...AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! CHASE, GET RID OF IT!" It began as amusing, but after five minutes of screaming she had the attention of the whole school. When she finally finished her little episode, Lottie told me that she was Mr Hurst's sister-in-law as was Chase and that Mr Darcy was staying with them. What a nice big happy family, almost as entertaining as us Bennets.

DarcyPOV

"..ANIMAL! IT'S DISGUSTING; IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! HURRY!.." Her shrill voice interrupted my conversation with one of the teachers, Mr Lucas.

Clarissa, what a nightmare. Thank goodness they have a big house; I think I'll be hiding.


End file.
